New acquaintance
by Nordic Possession
Summary: Robert Downey Jr x reader
1. Chapter 1

Reader/Robert Downey Jr

I never thought that I will have access to get to know him, that I would have that hug, to be near him, or even that kiss!  
No wonder I was from the age of 16 in love with him, not in vain I've tried over the years get to know him. So he is an actor - Robert Downey Jr. Perhaps you wonder how I got to know him, and why I complain about kissing and so on.  
So it all started when I went to New York to my one friend for a short time. I am a professional photographer (I'm doing photo shoots for celebrities). I'm also bit of an actress. Even imagined that my friend so much and wide has singles.  
That summer was my friend's birthday. I was very excited. So many celebrities at a party I've never seen before!  
Suddenly my eyes caught a man dressed in a white suit. My heart struggled out of its beat, because I heard his voice, It is HIM! By the way, I was dressed in a lovely red dress and red high heels. With this outfit I surprised everybody, so I got lot of compliments, and felt like the celebs. So amassed all bravery I went, and sat down on a bench near him. As expected my plan worked. He noticed me and soon came towards me. I stood up and we hugged. He praised me in every way, and I could only say thank you.  
So he sat down next to me and we started talking. There was many topics. He told me about his work, acting etc. I blushed though, and told him that I was a photographer and an actress. He interacted very warmly, which I really liked. Probably we talked more than 2h. Because my friend came and even laughed:  
- Oh you found a good companion!  
I laughed and said:  
- Still better than to be alone and drink!  
Once again he laughed, and enigmatic glances from Robert changed, and he went away. I pressed to Robert and faraway, and he whereas stroked my bright, fine hair. After some time I felt his hot breath. Very near he whispered:  
- You know my dear, I can tell you're very sexy. At the time I opened my eyes and looked at him. I looked him straight in his brown eyes, and I thought that I would melt. Then our lips met each other. Perhaps it was the first warmest and most passionated kiss in my life. My hands stroked his back, and then his chest, I felt how muscular it was...  
We finished kissing. I opened my eyes, and smiled to him. The guests where looking at us from far away. I wasn't ashamed to show him my feelings. Someone randomly shouted: "Get a room! "And everyone started to laugh. Robert and I did as well. No matter how much I wanted to spend the rest of the evening with him, I couldn't. I needed to help a friend. But before I left, Robert gave his number if we couldn't meet during the party. He once again hugged me so warm, and then we splitted.  
Had to help some of the guests to leave. To show where is the car, coat, and of course to say goodbye. It's tiring work. I found a car and I remembered that I have a number of Robert. But the party still going on, so I'll call later. Fire up the car and drove away. To the home still some way off and are already late. I stopped in the nearest gas station, picked up the phone, dialed Robert number and deep inhalation pushed the button to call. I prayed for an answer, because I needed to hear that voice.  
- Hello. - that soft voice which was sending shivers through the back.  
- Hey. It's me, remember?  
- Oh darling, I was just thinking about backing home, because without you I'm bored. - He laughed. - Furthermore, I will have to offer to you!  
- What kind of? - I surprised. Although in mind I knew what that offer will be.  
- Would you like to extend the party with me at home, I have a wine!  
- I would be happy to spend the evening with you. - I said, and he gave me his address. He lived near me.  
I looked in the mirror and saw that my brown hair all messy, so comb and drove away from the gas station. Very wonder that in such a short time was able to totally fall in love with Robert. But this is Robert Downey Jr., so my reason for falling in love is very clear. Drove up to his house. As I understood, there was again one of his temporary home. I sent him a message that I am already near his house and after a few minutes I saw him leave. He was still dressed in his suit. From afar saw that Robert smiles to me. I built a car and got out.  
- Hey. - He greeted and escorted me to his house. - Make yourself at home.  
- Oh, I would say not bad as a temporary house. - I said with surprise.  
Apartment was 3-room, and it seemed like I was in 5 star hotel. But best is yet waiting for me: in a living room, on the table was wine and glasses. I turned to Robert and embraced him without a word. I have never in life I was not met such a man…  
Drew off my shoes, went and sat down on the couch and awaited until Robert comes...  
Both finally sat on the couch with a glass of wine.  
- So, for… - he started.  
- For a new acquaintance. - I finished and laughed.  
- I wanted to say not that. But it does not matter. - He smiled. - I wanted to say for that that our friendship would last a long time.  
And then collide glasses. I tasted the wine, it is extremely tasty.  
- You know, - suddenly said Robert. - People like you are very few.  
- How to understand people like me?  
- Well such random, such very open, friendly and course babbling! - Laughed he hugged me and I put my head on his shoulder. So another couple glasses of wine and felt drunk. Anyway I'm not such similar which the first day of acquaintance go immediately to bed, but Robert just attracts me everything. So, I wanted to show that I have a powder, and suddenly kissed him on the lips. I was not close my eyes, and saw his reaction and was left satisfied with what I saw. While we kiss I began unbuttoning his shirt buttons (suit jacket has long been dropped on a chair.) Stroked his entire chest and back, and I felt that he like it. And he surprised me his playful Tony Stark manner. Because while kissing me he gently biting my lip. I love these things. Of his hands assisted my dress and bra braces slid from my shoulder and I was left topless. He break kiss looked at me and said:  
- You are very beautiful!  
- Oh. Of course I know that you probably get tired of hearing it, but you have an amazing body.  
So he started to kiss my neck. Out so that the does not pass balance I dropped on the couch, and Robert on me, immediately began to fall about laughing.  
- Robert, you serious are Tony Stark now. - I said this and when I realized what I said I covered my mouth with hand and started to chuckle.  
- Ha, I see you want to see the real Tony Stark! - He said playfully while admired the view from the bottom. Then looked at me a glance that imprisoned me and I did not feel like we started to kiss again. This time, he gently kissed his lips, heated me. Without stopping he gently stroked my hair. Then his hands went to my chest and gently stroked my breasts and from time to time between fingers shake my nipples. If that is not enough he still clench my lip, from all that I have a little I get it with my nails in his back. I felt like in ninth heaven. Undress his shirt and stroked his muscled chest…  
Then the soft kisses moved to my neck, slowly but gently kissed he. Robert went my neck is getting closer and closer to my chest leaving pale marks. Then moved to my left breast and slowly began to kiss and with tongue licking over my nipple. More couple of such licks and I discreetly groaned, through kissing heard quiet laughter. It's very well showed that Robert like my response to his actions. Before reaching my right breast, he turned to me, his brown eyes could make out passion.  
- Do you like what yours Tony Stark does, sweetheart? - asked and awarded me smile.  
- I love it. - I said. - Please continue that...  
- As you wish, but believe me will be even more enjoyable because I thought of something. - That said he "sucked" in my lips. This time his kiss was with more passion than ever. His hands could not move away from my chest, sometimes his hands glanced off near my panties, but never untouched - It's like torture. Slow and pleasant... Break kiss and all caress Robert has returned to my right breast and did everything the same thing and with the left. Sometimes my arm withdrew from his back and cuddle his hair.  
After a while I felt Robert hot breath and kissing on my belly.  
Reached my panties he stopped and began to kiss my soles from such an unexpected change, I was surprised, and I started a little chuckle. His kisses my left and then right leg began to wear away is getting closer and closer to the panty. When he reached it, came back to me and awarded me a kiss, and his hand stroked me through the panties...  
- Darling, you extremely wet. - Robert said, before removing my panties. Now I was completely naked before him. But he's not, so I took regular removal his pants, but trousers left, so technically he was almost naked in front of me.  
I can say that I did not expect to gain access to this. No, I'm not talking about sex, I'm talking about such an irrepressible passion you both feel...  
- You are really beautiful. - Bit lip Robert said looking at me. This time I'm not ashamed, though if it were not Robert I'd be very ashamed. You will also take a look at him. You really could say that he looks after his body.  
But suddenly, I threw him and appeared on him. He didn't expect this. I started to kiss him. Robert's hands were on my ass. I knew what he was thinking, but I will have disappoint him because that will not be this time. But again, we turn over, and have I come at the bottom. Robert leaned over and whispered in my ear:  
- Say what you want, I will do all.  
- Finger-fuck... - I pronounced and strained and ready to pleasure. Heard this he laughed seductively:  
- You are naughty! - Both began to laugh.  
So he lay down beside me. I think him will be more comfortable to satisfy me. My eyes were shut when I felt like his hand sliding down my belly getting down and down, until finally reached my vagina. Several times he with his finger slide throughout all my vagina and then started massaging my clit. I moaned because pleasure was unspeakable.  
- Please, I want your fingers inside me! - groaned. Robert without stopping massaging clit put his other hands one finger at me and began to slowly move it. "Ahh... Faster!" I moaned because his deep breathing excites me even more. I knew that long will not suffer such a pleasure that is about to orgasm.  
After some time, he sped up pace, and since then I could not moan out loud.  
- Come for me, come for me... - whispered softly Robert to me. After a few minutes his gentle whisper and me satisfaction I gave up. I felt as slowly waves of orgasm overwhelmed me. This time I came hard. Orgasm calmed down Robert pulled out his fingers and I turned to him and kissed strongly.  
- Well are you ready?  
- Not tonight, my dear - I said to him intently watching him. - I know how you want it, damn, I want that too. But we still have a lot of time to that thing. I just never not go to the sex on the first night. - I tried to explain and I felt him disappointing.  
- Everything is fine. You are amazing girl. Many girls go on the same day in bed, but you have self-esteem and that's why I have great respect for you and I love. - He hugged me.  
I felt that I was tired so I said to stay with him for the night. Robert made sure big blanket that enough for both of us. Once again, we kissed passionately and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Reader/Robert Downey Jr.  
From that night on a couple of weeks passed, and no one, not even I had expected, that in a couple of weeks together, Robert and I became very close.  
Every day we met. My friend said that you can see that I fell in love with, not because, that so often meet with him, but because, how I act.  
He found to me quite stable, well-paid photographer work. So, today had to be a special day as himself Robert said that. Has come a long-awaited evening, I dressed in one of my beautiful dresses: it is up to knee, on a strapless and green. On me looks very nice. I put on my black high heels, bold lips and eyes, headed hair and started wait for Robert, who said will arrive to take me.  
The evening was really awesome. This time, Robert appeared in all its charm, even though I knew that behind all this hides bad boy. He arrived with his red Audi. I felt very special.  
While driving to the restaurant we been talking a little. Mostly exchanging amorous glances. When we stopped at a restaurant, I even opened my mouth, this is one of the most luxurious restaurants in New York City! Get out of the car Robert opened my side door and gave me a hand. This is charming, I chuckle got out and holding hands with him I went to the restaurant.  
Restaurant was big, red-lined walls, small, cutest little tables on which stood two small candles. Very romantic atmosphere.  
There weren't many people, so it will be possible to talk about personal things. Our table was somewhere in the very depths of the restaurant, there was only another couple, and hence the privacy of was lot.  
- Oh my god, Robert, you didn't need to bring me to such a restaurant, which would be this expensive. How much did you pay for this? - I said quietly excited.  
- It's okay, sweetheart. For me the money is not a problem, you know that. I come with you to this restaurant specifically for one reason, which will quickly know. And by the way, I was too lazy to look for other restaurants. - Robert laughed. We sat down, and soon came the bartender and asked what we would like to order. I ordered a steak and cake, Robert both of us ordered wine, and himself only ice cream. In anticipation of meals, we started to talk about what a good day was, and how we miss one another. After all the food and desserts have only wine and finally came the special moment.  
- Honey, - took my hands and said he. - , I think my feelings for you are very clear… - He paused looking at me those beautiful brown eyes. I didn't know what to say, so just nodded asking him to continue.  
- Would you like to be in relationship with me? - He said quickly, without leaving any romance that was.  
- You know my answer, so why you even asking? - I grinned and kissed him. Our friendship opportunity, Robert gave me necklace: red small heart.  
Since I am in a couple with Robert, I only got to stay in New York. But not much worried for that. There, in Europe, I'd be doomed to sad life, but here I found love, life and other things which I so missed. . We planned move up to California where his real home.  
I thanked my friend for a very moral, physical and other forms of support. I told her that up to life end I will remember his help.  
Another a couple weeks was just perfect. Wake up in the morning, Robert embrace - it's more than perfect. Sometimes think that maybe I'm just dreaming, or there any error. I'm in relationship with Robert Downey Jr. and he is actually in love with me! Even if it's just a dream. This is damn good!  
The popular press has been rumored that RDJ started relations with some kind of girl. But no one knew who she was. Soon Robert again go filming in movie The Avengers 2. He warned me that the work will be much that he would return late in the evening (or sometimes for a longer period of time will leave), will be tired. But I'm told that I will not leave him just because of his actor's career. I knew the only one thing that he really a deep love with me…  
Tell me that our friendship weird, we have never made love. Maybe because, both have been waiting for a favorable moment. Living with Robert each day is a surprise, you never know what expect. Whereas he saw through me so very often acted as Tony Stark. It makes me crazy!  
Finally the day has come. We're moving to California. Dying of desire to see his house. I am with a very sexy red-black nightshirt. I lie in bed for myself, reading a magazine, and suddenly, a half naked silhuette of Robert appears in the door.  
I look up, and smile mischievously, looking forward to see what he will do. During those few minutes while I was waiting, I couldn't take my eyes off his body.  
Finally he came out of the shadow, slowly walked up to me, and looked me straight in eyes, hugged me around the waist, took my head and it attracted so self-started to kiss me. I didn't wait one second to let my tongue start dancing with his. I break the kiss and hugs him intense.  
- I wil always love you. I love the way you are. And please be forever yourself!, I laid my head on his shoulder.  
- I love you, and I promise I won't change. – His arm was holding me tight, while the other slowly laid it's hand on my head. – You are perfect for me!


End file.
